Sakura Hime
by Xx.Medusa.xX
Summary: "Are you going to continue hiding?" his voice cut smoothly through the clearing, cold and concise startling me out of my thoughts. I was caught. I was also incredibly nervous, I could feel my face heating in embarrassment , my ears following suit. He was facing me now, the sun still blinding, shielding his face from me. "Well?" he asked, I panicked and did what I do best
1. Prologue

I had a feeling I was being followed. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled with every step I took at the feeling of being watched from the shadows. I bit my lip, clenching my hands I chanced a look over my shoulder. Nothing. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and shook the feeling off.

Every Sunday I would walk to the forest at the edge of the village to pick wild berries and then cross the little wooden bridge over the river to a small field where I would lay and count the stars sprinkled across the night sky. That was their moment, I guess, as they took that opportunity and with a swift and powerful kick to my stomach I was forced over the side of the bridge. It was a mistake to dismiss what I was feeling and as I fell into the water, as if everything around me slowed down, the last thing I remember seeing was a twisted satisfied smirk, face shrouded by the shadow of the hood they wore. Coward. My body went into momentary shock as it came in contact with the freezing water. I would have probably survived if the currents weren't strong but they were. Talk about luck. Specifically, my luck.

As the currents dragged me away I gasped for air at any and every given moment swallowing small amounts of water in the process. I tried grabbing anything that came my way but, I didn't have a strong enough grip against the current and put in the factor that my hands were slippery made it even harder for me to grab a hold of a root or branch. On my last attempt the currents knocked me into a boulder where I hit my head and got taken under. If I hadn't struggled against the currents I might have been able to avoid it but the currents squashed my feeble attempts, after that 'up' and 'down' became irrelevant. My arms began to feel numb from the cold and my legs felt like lead, heavy and useless. I fear that if I do live through this I might just die of hypothermia and a splitting headache.

My heart began beating harder and faster and my lungs began contracting inside me alerting me of my almost nonexistent air supply. I struggled once more, reaching out in hopes that I could grasp something, anything but, try as I will I was slowly, losing consciousness which made my struggle futile. I couldn't feel my limbs but, that didn't stop me from trying to see if I could touch the river's floor and push my self upwards but my fears were confirmed when I realized I must have been dragged down stream into deeper water. Deeper and colder. Memories of my life and faces of my loved ones appeared in my head going faster and faster each time. My mother and her bright beautiful smile arranging flowers in a clay vase, humming a familiar tune. My baby brother wrapped around her back fast asleep to the melody. Now it's of me, I'm running around, playing hide and seek with my friends, the smell of food from different homes as dinnertime approaches lingers in the air. Getting yelled at by the elders for falling on top of the dried herbs and mixing them up. Even though they were furious I couldn't help but laugh. Which I got reprimanded for. Faster and faster my memories were shifting, faces were beginning to blur together and voices were fading away. I could hear my heart slowly beating, barely beating as I began breathing in water.

Finally my time had come when black and gray dots began dancing around my vision. My thoughts becoming more and more incoherent as everything around me that was blue began receding to black as unconsciousness took over and I felt nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rain? It's raining? No, but I'm wet?

"Come -! Breat-!" It's so dark and warm. "Breathe!" Who is talking so loud?

Why does my chest feel so heavy. "Don't Die!" Die? Who's dying? Whats going on?

/\/\/\/\/\/\Uknowns' POV

Sweat formed across my forehead as I continued to keep a steady rhythm of compressions going "Come on! Breathe!" I yell as I struggled, two more breaths. Repeat. "Breathe!" Dammit! I watched as her chest gave in to the pressure. Her body wet and cold to the touch. I know – 23,24,25 she's still in there! "Don't Die!" I pinch her nose and lifted her chin, two more breaths. I repeated what seemed like an endless and futile cycle but I wasn't going to give up on her. There was a heartbeat. Faint, but unmistakable.


	2. Chapter One: First Encounter with Him

/\/\/\/\/\/\ Chapter one

I felt as if I could not breathe, panting I forced my legs to keep running as the burning in my chest grew. I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could. It's not their fault I thought, it's just me. I cant remember, no matter how hard I try and even though they keep telling me that it's okay... it's not. I feel like I'm missing something, something important. Like, myself. It's like I'm living in a strangers body. I don't know who I am. I know my parents mean well, but I cant take their eyes. It was like they were pitying me. I feel I'm disappointing them. So, I kept running until my legs gave out. It's been two months since I woke up. Everything before those two months is like a black hole in my existence, where you know there's something there but when I try to remember there's nothing but a hole. Frustrated with myself, I leaned against the tree's bark, and watched the clouds block the sunlight as they passed.

The sound of metal clinking in the distance drew my attention. My head turned in its direction and I began to follow the sound through the trees, carefully watching my footing so I wouldn't trip over the huge roots as I went deeper. These trees were huge, _ colossal, ginormous_ I thought of synonyms that rivaled 'huge' but, none of the words I thought up could accurately described how _big_ they truly were. The sea of green leaves began to open up to what looked like a clearing? Getting closer I realized someone was training. With a swiftness I didn't know I possessed I hid in the bushes at the edge of the clearing not wanting to startle their concentration.

I knew this was a ninja village but, up until now I haven't seen any ninjas up close, I know mom has seen many ninjas come in and out of the hospital from the stories she tells me, usually they're at death's door cause they are, well ninjas. Laying on the ground, I watched, my heart beating with excitement as the body before me flickered into the air. My eyes widened in amazement at how suspended in mid air, kunais went flying in every direction across the clearing his movements so smooth, so graceful and with blinding speed hitting the bulls-eye of all the placed targets with a hard and solid '_Thunk'._

Landing in a crouched position the boy before me stood, and straightened his posture his back towards me. He was tall, definitely taller than me and a fairer complexion. He had his long black hair tied at the base of his neck, walking away from where I was hiding he went to go pick up the kunais stuck in the targets at the base of the tree. He was slender, no that's not the right word. Lean? Yes, lean, while he pulled out the kunais you could see hints of some muscle. His outfit was definitely better than mine, black shirt on black cargo pants. Simple. I'm guessing the pouch, bandages, and weapons are like basic ninja attire, I don't really see my parents wearing that on a daily basis then again they aren't ninjas. The clouds have long gone and the sun's light filtered through the trees, so bright I couldn't see his face.

"Are you going to continue hiding?" his voice cut smoothly through the clearing, cold and concise startling me out of my thoughts. I was caught. I was also incredibly nervous, I could feel my face heating in embarrassment , my ears following suit. He was facing me now, the sun still blinding, shielding his face from me. "Well?" he asked, I panicked and did what I do best. I got up and ran.

I spent the next few weeks studying and watching him train, sometimes I'd go and wait hours for him to show up, hiding of course. I'd change my hiding place every time, I figured if I got there before him, he couldn't notice me. Some days I would get really lucky and I'd watch a whole training session, I'd take in every movement, spin, throw and jutsu. Mesmerizing. Other days, I would wait all day and he wouldn't make an appearance. Today was one of those days. Obviously, he is not coming. I sighed dejectedly and slithered out of my spot. There was a bit of an overcast today. The sky was gray, it wasn't bright outside, I mean it was daytime just not bright you could smell the rain in the air. Looking around me, this training ground has seen better days. It was completely beat up, there were ninja stars strewn about and lodged in tree trunks and in the ground, as well as kunais. There were scorch marks in other places, I wonder if other ninjas used this area to train too? If they did, I haven't seen them, but that would be so cool if I could! I mean this guy is cool too, I guess. I'll take what I can get.

I think other ninjas do though because this guy usually picks up his weapons. By 'usually' I mean _every_ single time. Without fail. I took one of the kunais that was lodged in the ground, twisting and turning it I examined it. It had some weight to it, and was cool to the touch. The metal was smooth too, I pricked my finger on the tip and drew blood instantly. Okay, very sharp. Noted. The closest I've ever gotten to one was in books.

I thought back to how he would hold it before throwing it, and I gripped the handle. I smiled at myself, excitement running through me, I never thought about it but what if I were to become a ninja?

Me? I turned and faced the nearest tree to my right. Took a deep breath and straightened my posture, concentrate.

I let the kunai fly out of my hand and I might as well have thrown a butter knife. It didn't even make a dent, it didn't even chip off a piece of the bark! Who was I kidding? Me? A ninja, what a joke. I can't even remember who I am. Mother tells me stories from when I was young, and things that I like and what I liked to do but something seems off. I can't put my finger on it. The doctor tells me that it's normal to feel a little lost when someone like myself has amnesia, that I shouldn't worry too much about trying to remember, it'll eventually come back, but that just makes me even more frustrated and angry. Everything is so confusing. Droplets started coming down in a light shower.

I picked up the kunai again, ever since that first encounter my interest had been piqued. Gripping it tight I tried to remember what it was that I once read from my mother's medical book. It was about energy, Chackra? No, close, Chakra? '_...__feel it course through, the vibrations, the hum of your chakra" _ What else did it say? My brows furrow together in concentration as I try to remember, _"Centralize it, guide your energy into the palm of your hands and let it gather..." _My mothers books are for medical uses but, the principal should be the same, right? Focus.

I closed my eyes, my clothes sticking to my body as it kept raining, breathing in I cleared my mind and tried to block out my surroundings. I steadied my heart, and tried to feel. I don't know exactly what chakra is supposed to feel like. A _hum_ and a _vibration_? I listened.

I don't know exactly how much time had passed, or when exactly it had stopped raining when I felt something. A staticky feeling. Like when my foot falls asleep, and those pins and needles come about, a spiraling electric feeling but, instead of my foot it was in the pit of my stomach.

I focused on it.

'_...__feel it course through.." "...guide your energy.." _Echoed through my mind.

With every breath, I let it grow. I let my energy spiral and flow within me. I can _feel_ it. _Chakra._ This is what it _feels_ like. My body was humming, vibrating. There really isn't any other way to describe this feeling, this energy. Okay, focus. Guide it. Like a flick of the wrist, I focused my chakra to my right hand, molding my chakra over the kunai's form, smoothing my chakra and pressurizing it. I opened my eyes and with a flick of my wrist I released the kunai.

Like a whistle through the air, it sung as it flew and a solid '_thunk'_ was heard throughout the training ground. My eyes widened in shock and my legs gave way as I realized what I had just done. Not only do I have chakra, but I am able to manipulate it. I am able to feel it and realize what it is. It dawned on me that I _can _probably be a ninja. How? I don't know But, I just did _that_! In front of me not only was I able to lodge it in the tree but, I completely pierced _through _the first tree and lodged the kunai into the tree behind it. I began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Impressive."


End file.
